dreamlogosfandomcom-20200223-history
Elepeart Media
Elepeart Film Enterprises 1963-1973, 2005 EFE.png|Open-matte Elepeart Film Enterprises logo - Blue-Man.png|''Blue-Man'' (1963) EFE logo (Seven Samurai English Dub).png|''Seven Samurai'' English dub (1954/1965) Elepeart Film Enterprises logo - Mighty Spaceman.png|''Mighty Spaceman'' (1966) Elepeart_Film_Enterprises_logo_-_1945_Hitler.png|''1945: Hitler'' (1968) Elepeart Film Enterprises logo - Miracles of the Cave.png|''Miracles of the Cave'' (1968) EFE logo (Power Morton).png|''Power Morton'' (1969) Elepeart Film Enterprises logo - The Life and Death of Shaheed.png|''The Life and Death of Shaheed'' (1971) Elepeart Film Enterprises logo - Decline Me.png|''Decline Me'' (1973) Elepeart Film Enterprises logo - Anderson the Witch Part 3.png|''Anderson the Witch Part 3: Let's Go to the Past'' (2005) Starting with Blood Invasion, released in 1969, the background is now green. 1973-2000 EFE2.png|Open-matte Elepeart_Film_Enterprises_logo_-_Blue_Highway.png|''Blue Highway'' (1975) Elepeart Film Enterprises logo - Power Morton 2.png|''Power Morton 2'' (1979) EFE logo (Red Hayes).png|''Red Hayes'' (1982, 1999 restoration) Elepeart Film Enterprises logo - Red Hayes 2018 restoration.png|''Red Hayes'' (1982, 2018 restoration) Elepeart_Film_Enterprises_logo_-_Princess_of_Korea.png|''Princess of Korea'' (1986) EFE logo (Super Rangers).png|''Super Rangers'' (1987) EFE logo (Car Chasers).png|''Car Chasers'' (1990) EFE logo (The Secret Mystery of Cave).png|''The Secret Mystery of Cave'' (1991) EFE logo (Nightmare at Shanghai).png|''Nightmare at Shanghai'' (1995, 2002 restoration) Elepeart Film Enterprises logo - Nightmare on Shanghai 2009 restoration.png|''Nightmare at Shanghai'' (1995, 2009 restoration) EFE logo (Vampire Hunter D Australia English Dub).png|''Vampire Hunter D'' Australian English dub (1985/1996) EFE logo (PCAS Miraculous Magic English Dub).png|''Anderson the Witch: A Girl Who Helped Richard'' (1996) and The Pretty Cure All Stars Musical Performance at Australia trailer (2019) Elepeart Film Enterprises logo - The Brave Man.png|''The Brave Man'' (1999) Elepeart Film Enterprises logo - Anderson the Witch 2.png|''Anderson the Witch 2: Sally's Service at Paris'' (2000) 1996-2015 Elepart_Film_Enterprises_1996.png Elepeart Film Enterprises logo - Mission Hardest.png|''Mission: Hardest'' (1998) Elepeart Film Enterprises logo - Stranger Cursing.jpg|''Stranger Cursing'' (2001) Elepeart Film Enterprises logo - Godness of Union.png|''Godness of Union'' (2002) NANOHA1STENGTITLES1.jpg|''Magical Girl Lyrical☆Nanoha the MOVIE 1st'' Australian release (2010/2011) Elepeart Film Enterprises logo - Team FARE.png|''Team FARE'' (2013) Elepeart Film Enterprises logo - Lyrical Nanoha ViVid VHS promotion.png|''Magical Girl Lyrical☆Nanoha ViVid'' VHS promotion trailer (2015) The restoration was done in-house. It was received poorly due to awful cropping and horrible saturation and color grading. Despite this, they continued using the logo until 2015. 2015-2019 Elepart_Film_Enterprises_2015.png|Open-matte Elepeart Film Enterprises logo - Coldline.png|''Coldline'' (2015) EFE logo (PCAS Miraculous Magic English Dub V2).png|''The Mr. Bean Adventure'' (2016) Elepeart Film Enterprises logo - The Broken Fourth Wall.png|''The Broken Fourth Wall'' (2017) Elepeart Film Enterprises logo - MS x PC.png|''Miracle Stage x Pretty Cure: Magica-Ready to the Future!'' (2018) Miraclestarslogoscene1.jpg|''The Miracle Stars'' (2018) Elepeart Film Enterprises logo - Anderson the Witch Part 4.png|''Anderson the Witch Part 4: The Evil Curse of the Maxhell'' (2019) 15433624.jpg|''Splatoon: The Movie'' trailer (2019) Elepeart Film Enterprises logo - The ClariS Connect at Australia.png|''The Pretty Cure All Stars Musical Performance at Australia'' (2019) Elepeart Film Enterprises logo - Team FARE II.png|''Team FARE II'' (2019 In 2014, Elepeart commissioned Salovaara & Kukkonen Group Melbourne to create a perfect restoration or a complete renovation of the logo. One of the S&K employees managed to find an open matte version of the earlier logos, and decided to restore it. With a little CGI and color grading, the new logo was unveiled on April 1, 2015. Elepeart Media 2019-present ElepeartMedia20190000.png|Full matte On March 21, 2019, after being released the movie, Team FARE II, Elepeart was sold to Quest's Australian division for 144 million, Elepeart workers said that it will be renamed into Elepeart Media. The renaming was completed on March 27, 2019. Category:Australia Category:Film Production Companies Category:North America Category:1963 Category:1996 Category:Fictional Film Companies Category:Warnderinds Media Category:AT&EM Media Category:Elepeart Film Enterprises Category:United States Category:Republic of Guy Category:El Kadsre Category:1960s Category:CPN International Channels